


When Killian met Henry

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post "Queen of Hearts", Sorta Spoilerish, Super Random, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook was in the woods of Storybrooke, when a child stepped in his path. The fearless little creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Killian met Henry

**Author's Note:**

> I shall remind you. I do not own a single character from Once Upon A Time or fairy-tales for that matter. This is plain old fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

He looked around him, with Cora nowhere in sight he allowed himself something like a weary sigh escape. Resting his head against a tree trunk and taking in his new  _home_ : Storybrooke.

 

Shaking off his maudlin feelings, Hook stood and started to walk back to town, just to stop short in front of a kid, with big eyes and dark hair. The brat was looking at him with a studious, deliberate gaze that were really familiar to him.

 

“Something I could help you with?”

 

The kid cocked his head a little to the right and his eyes locked on his hook, with a put upon sigh Hook made to hide it inside his coat, no need to have a little nuisance alerting others of his arrival.

 

But the boy didn’t look frighten, dare he put words in his expression, Hook’d say it was curiosity and apology. 

 

“I don’t think you should be here.”

 

Now Hook was intrigued, who was this little pest to tell him anything.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“They’re gonna find you, you’re not very good at being inconspicuous, you know?”

 

What?

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Hook.” He found himself answering automatically, the kid shook his head and pursed his lips.

 

“Your _real_  name?”

 

“And why should I tell you anything?” He growled, looming over the kid, who to his surprise, didn’t take a single step back.

 

“My mom is the Sheriff.” That gave him pause. “Tell you what, I’ll tell you my name and you tell me yours.”

 

Hook weighted his options, it’ll do him good to have the authority of this town on his side, they were already too many against. He nodded.

 

“I’m Henry, nice to meet you…” he let the word hang.

 

Henry? As in Emma’s Henry? Grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming? Oh this was  _The_  Golden Opportunity! This little rut of a kid had been the reason behind Emma’s actions, all she did to get back to him and him only and if something were to happen to this fragile little boy it would… 

 

Hook looked at the expectant child; with his intelligent eyes and open expression. To say the mere thought of hurting this kid didn’t set right with him was quite the discovery. Was it because he is Emma’s son? 

 

“Pardon my rudeness, Henry. My name is Killian. Killian Jones, please to make you acquaintance.”

 

“I have to say it does sounds less scary than Captain Hook.”

 

Killian thinks he is gonna like this kid.

 

“You don’t say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted in Tumblr.  
> Feel free to visit (mslolanoir.tumblr.com)


End file.
